Fatima "Tabora" Sitota
Fatima Tabora Sitota (ファティマタボラシット太田 lit. Fatimatabora Shi tto Ōta) is one of the supporting characters in the fanfic Wunsch auf einem Stern. She is the twin sister of Vanessa and the youngest child in Kandake's family. Personality Fatima is the most hyperactive of the group. When explaining the sister's personalities to Ludwig, Kandake mentions that she is unruly and won't hesitate in chatting a person's ear off. She was also mentioned to be the polar opposite of Vanessa, her twin. Appearance Unlike the rest of the characters Fatima's character can look one of two ways. Two colored sketches of her has given Fatima's skin color a different tone. The first sketch shows her with a lighter more european skin tone, (despite her being Argentinan), and the second one gives her a more tanned, honey colored skin tone which complements more to her ethnicity and racial background. In both sketches she is shown to have auburn hair pulled back into a bun with bangs, amber colored eyes, and a french styled hair curl near her left ear. Her clothing attire in both sketches as well is shown to be a brown dress with long sleeves, a white apron, and greyish colored shoes. History Past Her past prior to the story is unknown Present day Fatima was first seen in chapter 1 after being harassed by one of Gilbert's soldiers, Matthias Kohler. When Gilbert asks Kandake to marry him Fatima begins begging her not to go with Gilbert and leave them. When Kandake came back the next day, she tells Ludwig that he needs to take care of Kandake or else, "He'll have hell to pay". After he assures Fatima that he would take care of her, she then tells him that she trusts him. Somewhere between the time that Kandake left the plantations with Ludwig in chapter 6, it is mentioned that she made a promise to an unnamed messanger boy. Who he is and what that promise was has not been adressed. While helping with Kandake's wedding she spots Matthias who then apologizes to her. She is about to accept his apology before being dragged away by Vanessa and warned by her to stay away from him. However, during the party she is constantly followed around by Vanessa and tries to get away from her. In the process Fatima bumps into Matthias and he tries to apologize to her again and succeeds. But she then notices Vanessa near her and runs away again towards a secluded part of Gilbert's castle. Matthias seems to follow her and gives her a diamond bracelet that she had borrowed from Gilbert and dropped while evading Vanessa. When Fatima spots Vanessa again she pushes Matthias down to hide from her and then kisses him in hopes of making her twin angry, although she knows she'll get into trouble later. Afterwards Matthias and Fatima seem to start a sort of relationship, much to Vanessa dismay. The twins get into an argument over whether or not Fatima should keep seeing him and soon involves the rest of the adopted family into the conversation (minus Kandake). Cheylah manages to finally lay down the law and tells Vanessa that Fatima needs to grow up and make her own decisions. She then turns towards to the younger twin and tells her that what she is doing is wrong and that she's acting like a whore, reminding her about the promise she made to the messanger boy, much to Fatima's surprise. In the last bits of chapter 10, the finale of part 1, Fatima finds Matthias after not being able to sleep. She recalls to herself an odd sort of arousal that she gets every time she gets near him and doesn't know what to do about it. After wandering around her sister's new house Fatima finds Matthias and asks him to help her. During this time Matthias begins to saify her needs by feeling her up. She then faints and Matthias carries her back to her room. Trivia *In the actual Hetalia fandom Fatima represents Argentina. *Before she was adopted into Kandake's family, her last name was Tabora. *Her feelings towards Matthias might be mutual despite all that has happened. It is unknown whether or not Fatima returns her feelings to him. *In chapter 9, Fatima is one of the few sisters who wasn't teased or made fun of because of her skin tone. *Although Matthias's name in the actual Hetalia fandom is unknown, there is a large age difference between Matthias and Fatima. He's supposedly somewhere in his early to mid twenties while Fatima is only 15. Now, in the present day this would be considered "statutory rape" but since the story is set in a renaissance/medieval era, this is normal. In real life, girls would get married a young as age 13-14 to older men in that timeline. *Following the sketches for Fatima there can be few arguments regaurding which drawing is the real Fatima: **Between the two sketches it can be speculated that the sketch on the left (the first sketch) was how Fatima looked before, would've looked if she hadn't been on the plantations, But after working in the fields for 10 years she most likely tanned in the sunlight. **However it could be argued that the second sketch is most likely the real one since it is used as the display picture for the character's page.